


You Bring the Light

by regal_roni



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Sharing a Bed, not tagging the team members because it's annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regal_roni/pseuds/regal_roni
Summary: “And the one person that I want to open up to the most I’m not sure they feel the same I do, so...”Reader overhears Jack confessing she has feelings for someone, Reader assumes it's literally anyone apart from her (and then proceeds to get jealous - and drunk)





	You Bring the Light

“And the one person that I want to open up to the most I’m not sure they feel the same I do, so...”

You slowly backed away from Jacks door to not alert her too your presence. You hadn’t meant to eavesdrop. You were on your way up to her office to let her know that Gibbs was back when you heard talking. You’d stopped to make sure you weren’t interrupting anything, and you’d overheard her say...that. 

Jack liked someone. Who was it? Ellie? Gibbs? It felt like your heart had just dropped out of your chest, which was stupid, because she was just your friend. You definitely weren’t meant to have these stupid, stupid feelings for her. 

You stopped in the bullpen to pick up your bag, quickly saying goodbye to the team before heading out. You blinked away the tears that started to form in your eyes as you made your way down in the elevator. There wasn’t any point in getting upset about it. It didn’t matter. 

 

Ok, so maybe it did matter, because since you’d gotten to work this morning, you couldn’t help but watch everyone who was speaking to Jack, and people were starting to look at you weirdly as you’d already glared down both Torres and another agent when they’d been talking to her. You knew it was wrong, you had no right to feel this way, but you couldn’t seem to stop. 

It didn’t help that for some reason Jack was in the bullpen more than usual, it seemed every time you turned around there she was, and yet you’d only spoken a few words to each other. 

You sighed, needing to get away as you watched Gibbs and Jack talk and could actually feel the jealously bubble within you. You got up and quickly made your way to the elevator. 

You end up in autopsy of all places. “Hi Jimmy, do you mind if I join you down here?” You ask entering the room, seeing Jimmy sat at his desk as he typed away on the computer.

“Of course not, what brings you down here?” Jimmy smiled, turning around in his chair. All the autopsy tables were empty, and you lie down on the closest one, looking up at the ceiling.

“Just needed to escape for a few minutes” you sigh and Jimmy hums in understanding. It only takes your mind a couple of minutes before it’s swarming with everything again. You groan, whacking your forehead to try and destroy the thoughts. 

“Did you want to talk?” Jimmy asks, standing up from where he’s sitting at his desk and making his way to stand next to you. 

You sigh. It couldn’t hurt “Do you ever- ok, so I know jealousy is bad. You shouldn’t feel it but, do you ever get overwhelmed by it? Even when you have absolutely no right too?”

“Well everyone feels jealous now and again, it’s an emotion and it’s only when it’s becoming controlling or inappropriate that it’s anything to worry about” Jimmy says softly, “Is it to do with work...or someone specific maybe?” You groan and watch the knowing smile form on Jimmy’s face.

Did he know? He couldn’t know. Because if he knew that probably meant that everyone else knew. Did Jack know? Had you made her feel uncomfortable? Oh no! 

You got up from the table, and quickly backed out of autopsy “Gotta go, sorry!” You splutter out, as Jimmy watches you in shock at your sudden exit. 

When you arrive back at your desk Jack isn’t there and you breathe a sigh of relief and continue the work you’d been doing distractedly earlier. 

“Are you still joining us for drinks?” Ellie asks later that evening when you’re packing up for the day, she points her head towards Torres and McGee cluing you in to who ‘us’ are.

“Sure” 

“We’ve just got to wait for the others and then we can head out!” 

“Others?”

“Yep the whole team is coming. I texted Kasie and Jimmy and they’ll be up in a minute and Gibbs just went to go get Jack”

You nod, looking up the stairs, seeing Jack and Gibbs coming down laughing and it’s ridiculous that you even notice the hand that Gibbs briefly places on the top of Jack’s back. Maybe it was Gibbs that Jack likes. The smile you have plastered on your face wobbles. You try to distract yourself by fiddling with your bag and steadily not looking at anyone else as you gain control of your emotions again. You can’t wait for that drink. 

 

After you’ve all ordered your drinks Jack slides into the booth next to you, your sides are pushed together, and you try to control the blush on your face. “I’ve hardly seen you today” Jack says in greeting.

“Oh, you know, always busy” you laugh awkwardly in excuse, taking a long drink. 

“Of course, wouldn’t be NCIS if we were overloaded with work” Jack smiles at you and you finally look at her properly.

“You’ve had your hair cut” you say, noticing the shorter length. It’s beautiful. It frames her face nicely and you can’t help but want to reach out and touch it, touch her. 

“Yes. I’m not sure about it though” she says running her hands through it.

“I like it” you smile, reaching out to touch the ends. You think you hear her breath hitch, but you can’t be sure. You draw your hand back blushing slightly. Jack looks like she’s about to say something but then Torres is distracting her with another question.

You lean back, catching your breath. You shouldn’t be this affected by her, you roll your eyes at yourself and catch Ellie’s eyes opposite you who smirks knowingly. You want to disappear into your chair.  


As the night goes on people slowly start leaving and you consume more and more alcohol. 

Tim and Jimmy both left after an hour. Ellie and Torres were both up, badly dancing to the music playing. You were currently trying to burn holes into Gibbs’ back as he stood at the bar with Jack, and Kasie had moved to sit opposite you, nursing her own glass. 

“You wanna talk about it?” She asks when you quickly flick your head away as Gibbs turns around. 

“Talk about what?” You say badly feigning innocence as you look at Kasie who chuckles. 

“Right yeah, you totally haven’t been glaring at Gibbs the whole night when he even so much as looks at Jack” 

You blush beat red, throwing your head back against the seat and sigh and ok, you really shouldn’t have drunken so much because now your head is swimming. You turn your head to look back at the bar and see Jack smiling at you and you feel your eyes well up slightly because you like her so much and it’s not going to happen and how are you meant to get over these feelings. 

“I’m going home. Tell everyone I say goodbye” you say looking back at Kasie and then collecting your stuff.

“Do you need-" 

“I’ll be fine” you say, throwing a small smile in Kasie’s direction as you see the concern on her face. 

You throw back the rest of your drink, waving goodbye and stumbling slowly out of the bar. You wipe angrily at your eyes as you feel tears beginning to fall.

You lean against the wall outside, as you try to unlock your phone so you can order an Uber. However, the tears are falling harder now and all you can think about is how stupid you’re being because you shouldn’t be feeling this bad, you are friends! 

Arms wrap around you, and you try to pull away from the stranger, but you notice the familiar voice and allow yourself to be pulled into their warm embrace.

“Hey, calm down. It’s ok. Just hold onto me, ok?” The voice speaks softly and as your tears begin to subside you look up to see Jack holding onto you tightly, you’d laugh at the Irony if you weren’t so tired.

“Let’s get you home ok?” She says, pulling back slightly, but keeping her arm around you as she leads you to an Uber. You burrow into the warmth of her jacket and allow her to guide you into the car, you head falls to her shoulder and Jack begins running her hands through your hair, you feel your eyes fall shut but don’t fight it allowing yourself to drift off as the Uber drives away.

 

You wake up when the car comes to a stop and Jack helps you out of the car. You look up at a house you don’t recognise and look to Jack in confusion.

“You fell asleep before I could ask for your address” Jack says in explanation as she unlocks the door and leads you into her house. You follow her into the kitchen, and she hands you a cold glass of water, your hands brush and you smile at the contact. 

“Thank you. Sorry for being such a mess. I’m sure this isn’t what you wanted to be doing with your night” you laugh guiltily.

“It’s never a problem” Jack smiles, reaching out and placing her hand over yours. You look down at the hand and feel the warmth in your stomach spread. “Now let’s get you to bed” 

You place your glass next to the sink and follow Jack through the house and into a bedroom. You walk over to the dresser, picking up a photo of the whole team and smile “I love this photo” you say, It had been taken on the twins’ first birthday and Jack was standing next to you her hand around your waist, you were both smiling widely. 

“Me too” Jack walks up behind you, she hands you a set of clothes “Pyjamas. You can use the bathroom” she says in explanation, pointing to the door in the corner of the room. 

You say thank you and head to the room, shutting the door behind you. You quickly get changed into the shorts set Jack had handed you, noticing the spare toothbrush, you remove it from its packaging and quickly brush your teeth. Folding up your clothes you re-enter the room and place them on top of the dresser. Jack is already sitting in bed and you stand there awkwardly. 

“Where am I sleeping?” You ask and Jack pats the place in the bed next to you. “You’re sure?” You stutter, mind spinning at the thought of sharing a bed with Jack. 

“Just get in here” Jack laughs, pulling back the covers. You get in, putting as much distance between you as possible but even then, you are overly aware of Jack’s body beside yours. Jack sighs, turning off the bedside light so the room falls into darkness. She lies down turning on her side to face you. You lie stiffly, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Y/N” Jack whispers, you hum in response turning to look at her. You instantly realise that that was a mistake as you hadn’t noticed just how close Jack was too you. Your eyes fall to her lips and you have to force yourself to look away. “Can I tell you something?” Jack asks, voice wavering. 

You look at her in concern “Of course you can. I’m always here for you” you say earnestly, which was true. No matter what happened, no matter how much it hurt, you couldn’t imagine not having Jack in your life.

Jack smiles shyly at you before taking a deep breath. “You know the other day, when Gibbs went awol for the day? And I left for that dentist appointment…”

“Yeah” you respond in confusion

“Well…I haven’t told anyone this, but I was actually meeting with my therapist” You can see the anxiety on Jack’s face and you can’t believe that she thinks that you, or anyone else on the team for that matter, would even remotely judge her for seeing a therapist. Why she thought she had to hide it was beyond you. 

You grab hold of Jack’s hand which was in between you both and squeeze it tightly “Ok” you smile.

“I realistically knew none of you would judge me for it, but I’ve been struggling to open up to people and I just…I just wanted you to know” Jack yawns and you can’t help but smile at how adorable she is. 

“I’m glad you felt like you could tell me” You respond, your hand is still in Jack’s and you can’t bring yourself to let go. You notice Jack’s looking at your hands too and you want to lean over and kiss her, but you’ve sobered up now and all the imagines of Gibbs and Jack from today start flooding back through your brain. You pull away, rolling back onto your back “Goodnight Jack” 

“Goodnight Y/N” Jack responds, and you tell yourself you’re definitely making up the disappointment you can hear in her voice. You stare at the ceiling and it’s not long before you drift off.

 

When you wake up in the morning, it’s with your hand touching Jack’s bare stomach under her shirt. Your head is against her chest and her arm is wrapped around your shoulder. You go to slowly remove yourself when you notice Jack’s thigh firmly between your legs and the friction causes you to gulp. You attempt again to detangle yourself without waking Jack and just as you’re rolling out of her grasp, she opens her eyes.

“Y/N?” Jake asks sleepily, her eyes are half open and honestly you think it should be a crime to look _that good_ after just waking up. “What’s the time?” 

You look at your phone “6.30” You look back at Jack, who’s stretching, causing her shirt to ride up and chest to stick up. You can’t tear your eyes away and you feel so disgusted in yourself. Ogling her when she and Gibbs have their…thing. “I should go, I need to get fresh clothes and shower” You quickly stand up, moving to grab your clothes from the previous day. 

“You can just shower here, I can lend you clothes” Jack says, moving to sit up in bed. You want to say yes but walking round the whole day smelling like Jack…It would kill you. 

“It’s ok. I need to pick somethings up from home anyway” You grab your clothes, quickly changing in the bathroom and brushing your teeth. Jack’s still in bed when you re-enter the room.

“I’ll see you at work?” 

“Yep. Thank you for last night” you smile awkwardly and then quickly make your exit, knowing the imagine of Jack in bed was going to burnt into your brain forever. 

 

You turn up to work a couple of hours later, feeling much more refreshed, surprised by how little of the effects of the alcohol you’re feeling this morning. You’d stopped to get coffee from your favourite shop and also pick up a cup for Jack as well to thank her. You head straight for her office when you arrive, not even stopping to drop off your bags. 

“I have coffee!” You sing song, rounding the corner into her office only to stop in shock. Jack and Gibbs were both sitting on Jack’s couch drinking coffee and you knew you’d been right. “Oh sorry” you croak out.

“Y/N, come join us!” Jack says, getting ready to stand up.

“No, no! don’t worry. I don’t want to interrupt, and you have coffee so I’ll go give this to Ellie or someone” You rush the words out, not giving Jack time to say anything before quickly backing out of the room. Definitely avoiding Gibbs inquisitive gaze. 

You quickly make your way into the bullpen and Ellie must notice your frazzled look.

“You ok Y/N?” She asks concerned, coming up beside you and placing a comforting hand on your arm. 

You jump in shock “Yeah, yeah I’m fine” and before Ellie can ask you another question you thrust her Jack’s coffee. “Here. I-um ordered the wrong drink” Ellie gladly accepts, and you make your way to your desk, throwing your half empty cup in the bin. 

You make sure to not look towards Gibbs when he comes down the stairs 15 minutes later, even when you can feel his eyes on you. It isn’t until Gibbs announces, ‘Dead Marine’ and gets up from behind his desk, you even move and then you are following quietly, ignoring Ellie and Torres as they argue over who’s driving. 

 

Jack watches you from afar the whole day filled with concern. You were so quiet, barely speaking to anyone and Jack didn’t know what to do. She’d been so excited when you’d appeared with coffee this morning, hoping to talk to you about what had happened the night before, but she'd barely gotten two words out and you were rushing back out the room. Whenever she came down to the bullpen, you’d barely look at her and she'd seen you mutter about two words to Gibbs. 

Jack was standing outside MTAC watching you working at your desk when Gibbs came up behind her and made her jump out of her skin. Jack turned around, whacking him on the arm laughing slightly and Gibbs smirked “Jack” 

“Gibbs” Jack smiled back, turning back to look at the bullpen, she notices you snap your head around, burying it in your work. Jack sighs.

“Y/F?” Gibbs asks and Jack turns around to look at him worriedly. 

“You’ve noticed she’s been weird today too?” 

“Not just today. Since Wednesday, she bolted out of here” Gibbs says looking at you and then to Jack “But that wasn’t what I meant” Jack looks to Gibbs before the understanding of just what he meant dawned on her. Jack blushed laughing breathlessly. 

Gibbs chuckles, walking away “Ask her Jack, she’ll say yes” She stares after Gibbs as he makes his way down the stairs, eyes than flickering over to you. Would you say yes? Jack wasn’t sure. She turned around and made her way to her office.

 

“I owe you coffee” Jack says, standing in front of your desk. You look up at her and frown. 

“No, you don’t”

“Ok then, Let me buy you coffee” Jack pushes, her fingers tapping on your desk.

“I need to finish this work” you lower your head back to the computer.

“It’s your lunch break though” 

“Gibbs wants-"

“Gibbs? Do you mind?” Jack cuts you off, smirking proudly and you look up at her in outrage.

“Y/N. Go” Gibbs responds, and you glare at him, he pays no attention, looking at his own computer. You sigh, getting up from your desk and following Jack to the lift. 

She walks you over to the coffee stand in the park across the street, ordering both your drinks and then walking over to a park bench you sit down. You sip slowly, playing with the ridges on the cup to avoid looking at her. 

“Did you come up to my office on Wednesday?” Jack asks and you freeze cup halfway to your mouth. “I thought I heard someone outside but by the time I checked no one was there but I’m assuming you heard my conversation…with my therapist” You duck your head in shame and Jack releases a breath.

“I wasn’t eavesdropping, I’d come up to tell you Gibbs was back” Gibbs’ name is said so sourly that Jack laughs, you roll your eyes. 

“…and you heard me say that I liked someone”

You nod, eyes welling up slightly “I’ve worked out who it is, but I won’t say anything. I promise” you say sadly.

“Who?”

“Gibbs” 

Jack breaks out laughing, causing your eyes to snap up to hers but she stops the second she see’s the tears in your eyes. You blink and one drips down your cheek. 

Jack wipes it away “It’s not Gibbs” She smiles sadly, her hand resting on your cheek.

“Yes, it must be you’ve been spending all your time together…” Jack shakes her head biting her lip to stop herself from laughing and you frown in confusion. “…Then who?”

“You” Jack breathes, and your jaw falls open. You sit there blubbering like a fish, trying to form a response but your mind is blank because there's no way you thought that she would ever… 

You can see the anxiety form on Jack’s face at your lack of response and she begins to pull away your hand “Oh, I’m sorry-"

You reach your hand up to the back of her neck pulling her back towards you and you can feel Jack’s breath on your lips you’re that close to one another. You lean forward and press your mouth against hers. The kiss is slow and sweet, and neither of you can stop smiling which makes it’s harder but it’s perfect. 

You pull back after a couple of minutes, resting your forehead against hers. “I like you too” you say breathlessly. 

“Yeah?” Jack grins.

“Yeah” a few seconds later something dawns on you and you hang your head “oh my god. I’m going to have to apologise to Gibbs I’ve barely spoken to him the last few days because I thought you-"

“You were jealous” Jack teases, pulling you back in for a kiss however this time it’s much hotter and you really shouldn’t be kissing like this in a park, but you can’t bring yourself to care. 

When you finally both pull away again Jack’s eyes are dazed, and you assume yours are too. You clear your throat “We should get back to work” you say but it’s literally the last thing you want to do.

Jack hums in agreement. She stands up, pulling you up with her and you both walk back to the office hand in hand. Just before the lift opens to the bullpen Jack kisses you softly “See you later” You grin walking over to your desk, ignoring Gibbs’ smug look. Your day had officially gotten a _lot_ better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I live for feedback so please let me know what you think!
> 
> I'm working on other updates atm and my tiny fics are posted just on my tumblr so please check it out! 
> 
> regal-roni.tumblr.com


End file.
